Crash Bandicoot Adventures
Crash Bandicoot Adventures is a series created by BlurayOriginals & LegionDX. Development Elements Elemental Crystals- By defeating the elementals they leave a special power crystal in which they have fused their energies. When Crash collects it, the Crystal will lead him to a mini-boss. I.E Ice Crystals create paths of ice or shatter them. Water Crystals flood the area so Crash can get higher or let him surf to the boss. Ground Crystals create holes in the ground, or make some rocks collapse to reveal an entrance. Plant Crystals wrap Crash in vines and help him to places or allow him to go through a swinging/tree top segment. Air Crystals might have used a gust of wind to make Crash fly over to a distant area or take him higher. Air can also inflate Crash like a balloon to get to hovercrafts or evaporate him so he can get through smaller areas. Fire Crystals burn obstacles in the way or help warm up places. Fire is the only Crystal to get only two ways of overcoming obstacles. Timeline Please note: Subject to change. *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Tag Team Racing/Crash Boom Bang! (Undecided) *Crash Bandicoot XS: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Crash of the Titans *Crash: Mind Over Mutant *Crash Bash Ideas *Snake Mutant Characters Main Characters #Crash Bandicoot #Coco Bandicoot #Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex #Aku Aku #Nate Bandicoot: A bandicoot mutated sometime before the events of Crash 2 by the sane Doctor Roo. Quite shy, he has a crush on Coco after knowing Crash and his friends for a long time. #Doctor Nitrus Brio #Uka Uka #Doctor N.Gin #Tiny Tiger Major Characters #Polar #Pura #Doctor Nefarious Tropy #Dingodile #Nitros Oxide #Fake Crash #Baby T #Papu Papu #Tawna #Don Pinstripelli "Pinstripe Potoroo" Potorotti Minor Characters #Ripper Roo #Penta Penguin #Komodo Moe #Komodo Joe #Papa Polar #Koala Kong #Cy-entists Plot Concepts Adaptions *Episode Name: The Not-So Secret Origin of Crash Bandicoot *Explaining Cortex/Brio's intentions. *Explaining the fates of the caged mutants in the opening. *Name: Origin of Adventure Arc **''Synopsis: ''A look into the history and adventures of Crash Bandicoot and friends. *Name: Survival of the Fastest *Name: Maximum Velo-city *A recap of Crash Twinsanity where alternatively, Cortex's device does work and sends Crash to a dimension full of mutants. *Name: The Contrastingly Secret Origin of Neo Periwinkle Cortex *Name: Across the 22nd Dimension **A recap of Boom Bang and Tag Team Racing. *Name: Mojo Mayhem Original Stories *Diary of a Wimpy Nina: A sneak peek into the average week of Nina Cortex's new life at Evil Public School. Follow her as she trys to adapt to the new enviromemt along with new friends. *Television Terrors **Cortex is in some big trouble. N.Tropy and Uka Uka have gotten the rest of the Cortex's Corruptive Council to rebel against him and Cortex is given his last Chance. Cortex traps Crash, Coco, Yaya, Nate and Crunch in the TV network taking them from live, recorded live action, cartoons and many other forms media to find a way out. *Name: Aw, Yaya in Big Trouble!: *Yaya being a mutation of an endangered species *Dingodile's life before he was a mutant *A short Grimley's amazing power to freeze time lands him the spot as the new commander of the Grimleys. His given mission? Eliminate Crash Bandicoot *'Crash Bandicoot and the Raiders of the Lost Park:' Crash and the group look for gems in a Chinese Harbour. They come across an amusement park in which the four Green Gem Shards are. The Crash Crew, Dingodile and Tiny all decide to take on the abadon death trap and get the gems. * a super powered Coi Fish who attempts to drown China after his family was turned to Sushi. *Bandicrew *'Crash Bandicoot and the Temple of Zoom' *'Crash Bandicoot and the Last Cocosade' *uses the Gems of the world into one big Gem, dubbed the "Precious Gem" *Elemental Crystals *'Koala Bravo: '''Koala Kong is on a mission. A mission to get a lady. After a few (96) fails he begins going after the most gullible girl he can find, Tawna. But there's a problem. She's already dating Pinstripe. Koala will need to pull out all the stops Coco, Brio, and his nerdy friend Cortex in order to try and get the girl. *The Absorbots *Crash and Coco are home sick. They miss they're days of when they were kids and have been having Flashbacks of their unmutated lives. Crash and co begin searching but Cortex won't allow it. Cortex hires Dingodile to make every wretched unmutated marsupial is brought to him. Along with this Cortex has mutated PURE bad mojo into Lak Burst and plans to use it to manipulate all of the evil. Can our heroes defeat Cortex? '''EPISODE #21 Lak Burst Unleashed:' Crash and Coco go out in search of their parents. Cortex however wants the bandicoots to suffer without a full family like he did. He ordered Dingodile to collect all of Wumpa, N.Sanity and Crash Island's bandicoots (known as bandicuties to seperate them from the mutated bandicoots) and bring them back to him. Cortex creates a heart lab in space to send Lak burst amongst the world. Crash and crew aren't able to defeat Cortex's minions and must recalibrate their plans to defeat Cortex this time. *'EPISODE #22 Man Eating Jungle: '''Crash goes into the jungle to exterminate a group of remaining mutated man eating plants before they reproduce. Crash gets information on how to stop the plants from a mysterious owl. Cavern Catastrophe's undergrounds lead to a volcano. *'EPISODE #23 Dingodile's Dastardly Deed: As Crash first encounters Dingodile, Dingo is rounding up bandicoots. Crash and Co. prepare to fight of the foe.. *'''EPISODE #24 Bandicoot Hunter: Gimza: After saving Carlos the group learns of Cortex's plan and that he's sent out a new enemy: Gizma, a shark bandicoot hybrid who Crash and friends need to actually THINK ABOUT to defeat. *'EPISODE #25 The Power of the Native Tribe: '''Young native Ayo Ayo informs Crash of the power of Papu Papu's staff prompting the Bandicoot to attempt to steal it Crash so he can fuse it with Aku Aku for a grand new weapon. *'EPISODE #26 Mastering the Aku Punch:' Ayo Ayo joins the group in their efforts to defeat the Lak Burst Plot (as Ayo Ayo doesn't want to face his tribal duties). As such with Papu Papu's staff and Aku Aku in tow the group attempt to learn how to use the "Aku Punch" an energy filled fist of energy that assisted Aku Aku in defeating Uka Uka when they were alive. Too bad it's hard to learn. *'EPISODE #27 A Literally Living Weapon: With his remaining forces N.Gin is forced to break out his incomplete super weapon: a turtle fused with a gun, who's only weapon is a grabbling tongue. Easily defeated, N.Gin runs off, and the group discover this innocent little turtle is not only victim to mutation but of a sick new experiment meant to fuse animal and machine. Knowing Coco can help him the turtle joins the group, being upgraded beyond what N.Gin had planned for them. He now fights besides the team so he can help defeat Cortex and regain his old life. *'EPISODE #28 Acidic Sludge: '''After some mysterious circumstances, it's began raining on Wumpa Island a lot more. However this rain is strange, it's hurting people! More specifically the Sludge titans, causing them to become out of control and A LOT more dangerous. Not only that but some of them are being infused Lak Burst by the now returning Dingodile! It's up to Crash and co to stop him but first, find out where all the acid product is coming from. *'EPISODE #29 Sludge's Gone Psycho: 'The Lak Burst appears to have had rather...unique effects on the Sludges. Not only are they smarter due to the Negative Mojo-mutation combination, but they've planned to help destroy Cortex's forces! And Crash's. They want to kill everyone and jack the entire WORLD. Crash and friends can no longer effect them so they must go to the Junkyard and find a sensible sludge who knows the weakness of these new powerful foes. And even with all this craziness of the sludges, acid conspiracy, Lak Burst, the poor experimented turtle, and possible government interference (AGAIN), Dingodile is STILL after the Bandicoot's heads. What a life. *'EPISODE #30 Station Stabilizing: Cortex has finally got the forces to set Lak Burst (dark electrical energy) stations all over the Islands and it's up to Crash and friends to shut 'em down. Crash's Warthog friend even returns to help! MUCH to Polar's disliking. Coco sees these stations as the perfect sampling and spare part chance. Gloves are created to help Crash and co. moderate their Aku Spin Punch. *'EPISODE #31 Underwater Assassins:' Crash must go underwater to destroy one of the Lak Burst stations and must battle a group of Underwater assassins known as the Seven Silencing Squids. *'EPISODE #32 Satellite Shoot-Out: '''The gang (excluding Coco), work together to shoot down Lak Burst stations that Cortex is using to...well, they aren't sure what they're being used for. *'EPISODE #33 Lak of the Titans: Crash and friends discover it's a diversion as Cortex has taken the main source of Lak Burst and installed it into MT. Grimly, infecting the Grimlys and Battlers that live their, causing them to become dependent on Lak Burst and turning them into insane monsters flowing with Lak Burst. Without the necessary mutagen to transform good Mojo into a state powerful enough to defeat Lak Burst, Crash decides to use the power of Aku Aku to protect him, as well as Ayo Ayo's expertise, but will it be enough? *'EPISODE #34 Crash Needs a Cure: '''Coco rediscovers the formula to mutagen and in addition finds a way to way to turn Lak Burst into Frozooka Burst and even invents a launcher to accompany it. Crash is infected with Lak Burst and must be stabilized in a small chamber holding Frozooka. However their isn't enough Lak Burst to be turned into Frozooka so the Nate's brother joins the crew to help them get Lak Burst to save Crash. *'EPISODE #35 A Lack of Lak: 'The group finds enough Lak Burst, but barely. A hinderance that once seemed so plentiful has now disappeared. Is it because Crash destroyed the Hive? Now quite. Coco discovers that the satellites from earlier did have relevance, as it was actually secretly sucking the Dark Mojo from everything and transforming it into Lak Burst. The group all begin to feel the damages of it as without Dark Mojo inside someone to balance everything out, they'll wither away from instability. Knowing it's a too late for them Coco reverts the effects to turn Frozooka back into Lak, injects enough Lak into Crash's pod for him to survive one day and gives him clear instructions on what to do. She and the others go into chambers similar to Crash's and leave it up to him and Aku Aku to save them day. *'EPISODE #36 Hyperspace Temple Run: Crash and Aku Aku make their way to the Hyperspace Temple (using the Portal Bracelet) to defeat Cortex's forces, but lose each other along the way. Cortex uses this to his advantage and creates a robot to distract Crash with the promise of friendship...for 24 hours. Robots slowly begin absorbing energy and life from objects to fuel Cortex's army. *'EPISODE #37 Lak of Time: '''Crash and the entire world is running out of time in this gripping episode! The Companion robot is (though, starting to be reluctant), slowing down Crash's progress. Meanwhile Aku Aku must take on Cortex and his crew on his own (which does not bode well). Crash eventually finds Lak Burst tanks by N.Brio which causes the Companion Robot to reveal his true goal and fight Crash. Crash is able to defeat the Companion robot after powering up on the Lak Burst tanks, which sets off the alarm warning Cortex and the crew to go after Crash, leaving Aku Aku in the hands of his brother. *'EPISODE #38 N.Gage the Battle:' Crash is forced to fight off a new breed of robot as he makes his way to the Hyperspace Temple's original room. The robots lure Crash into a room which causes him to lose a grip on reality. He's able to pull through though as he remembers the voice of the Companion Robot apologizing for tricking him. He eventually encounters Cortex's crew (Cortex, Tropy, Dingo, Tiny, N.Gin, N.Brio) and discovers that the Lak Burst is being removed from the world causing it to fade away. He's given the option to back away but Crash stands proud and continues to, eventually defeating them and making their plans to overwrite Crash's original mutagen with Lak Burst, backfire. Cortex however escapes leading to the final battle. *'EPISODE #39 The Hyperspace Showdown: Crash runs into the room discovering Uka Uka mercilessly pummeling Aku Aku. Crash tries to intervene but finds his normal attacks, null and void. He then whips out the Frozooka Bazooka, turning the excess Lak Burst energy Uka got into Frozooka, causing Uka and Aku to once again be even. It's then revealed that this entire plot, wasn't to destroy the earth. Just Crash. Cortex appears in his newest and most powerful mech yet the "Mojo VC". He takes both Aku and Uka and uses their power to reach the ultimate Mojo equilibriam and nearly destroy Crash. That is until the Companion overrides the Mojo VC's original programming and frees Aku and Uka who grant Crash the power of ultimate Mojo Equilibriam to defeat Cortex. Cortex has still absorbed enough energy however and the two's clashing results in the space station attached to the Hyperspace Temple to explode. Crash, Cortex, Aku Aku and Uka Uka continue fighting in the explosion which results in the Companion Robot's death. This causes Crash to deliver one more blow, causing the explosion to implode leaving the fate of Crash, Cortex, Uka Uka and Aku Aku unknown and Cortex's allies stuck in space (protected by the Lak Burst bubble). *'''EPISODE #40 Koala Kong: A month after the Lak Burst situation has disolved our heroes (and villains) still haven't returned. What follows is Coco trying to find comfort and Nate taking advantage of the situation and deciding to be their for her. That is until Koala Kong returns and kidnaps Coco (in an attempt to get some tips on how to stop a break up with Tawna. Nate however sees this as an attempt to hurt Coco and follows in pursuit of Koala. Dimension Dilemma Saga Nitro Tag Team Racing Arc Synopsis: Von Clutch is holding a World Tournament and it just so happens that our experienced protagonists and antagonists are the only ones to make the cut. However all is not right as it's the villains are breaking bonds and it because every scientist, mutant and freak for himself! Surprises await this World Tourney and even the return of an old emperor!! *'EPISODE #41 World Wide Race: Von Clutch decides to hold a world wide racing tournament which it seems that everyone and there grandma wants in, well except Crash and Cortex of course. Even Von Clutch! Join all these racers in a non-stop, high-speed smackdown. *'EPISODE #42 Welcome New Galaxy Cup!:' Velo kidnaps the racers on Earth, demanding a rematch with new authority: he's conquered the entire 10th Dimension and he's putting the 11th Dimension next on the chopping block! Chick and Stew host this amazing extended one lap race to decide which racers will return and have a chance against him. *'EPISODE #43: '''10 squads of 3 have passed the preliminary race and made it to the first cup: Velo's Fortress. Aku Aku is inable to assist them as he's weaked from helping Crash return while Crash has changed. Further experimentation by Cortex has given him a more chaotic alter ego, akin to Slash. Except more concious and slightly leaning towards assisting Cortex. Meanwhile Nate attempts to get the less acknowledged Bandicoot Sister, Elizabeth her confidence back. (remaining 24) *'EPISODE #44: To begin the second cup Velo issues a challenge. First deploying them in the 22nd Dimension (dimension full of mutants) For the second cup starter challenge it's a battle mode where the remaining teams face off for a special prize that will AID them in the upcoming six races. Sub-plot of Coco learning of Velo's origins come into play (remaining 18) *'''EPISODE #45: The group explore the 10th dimension for Velo's special jewels in this episodes' special race. (remaining 12) *'EPISODE #46: '''The heroes and villains return to the 11th dimension and attempt to protect their base from Velo's forces. (remaining 6) *'EPISODE #47: The grand finale, the characters engage in a grand race against Velo from their original destination, his space fortress all the way to his personal home. *'''EPISODE #48: '''Episode 47 cont/ Return to the Tenth Dimension Arc ''Synopsis: Iso helped Team Crash before but now he needs THEIR help! He summons the Bandicoots back to the Tenth Dimension to discover Twinsanity, Slash and Wumpa Island (10th dimension) have been polluted by the Mutagen and Team Crash has to clean up the Evil Twins mess and Iso's but all is not well with Willie Wumpa-Cheeks, Victor and Moritz revived! Along with that the savage Slash and the seductive Tea (whom Crash is slowly falling form) as well as the experimentation done on Crash turning him from the goofy bandicoot into a complete monster. This i destined to be quite the adventure *'EPISODE #49: Tenth in Terror: 'Iso summons the bandicoots as he needs their help to clean up mutagen and stop Slash as well as the Evil Twins (who mysteriously survived their plight against Slash) and Willie Wumpa-Cheeks (who was cloned by N.Gin as an attempt to gain another partner). The episode dips its toe slightly into the pool of ideas for the arc: How the Evil Twins Survived. N.Gin and Willie's relationship, stopping the Mutagen from infecting the masses and finally, the mysteriously growing savagry of Crash and Slash as well as Tea seemingly being the only thing that can keep Crash bound to reality. *'EPISODE #50: The Terror of Tea: 'Tea attempts to lure Crash over to her side whilst manipulating the group with her mysterious ability to keep him from becoming a complete monster *'EPISODE #51: Saving the Sanity: The heroes, now accompanied by Tea (who wants to save her brother from his further devolution as well as manipulate Crash) go to disinfect Sanity Island from it's mutagen mess but most also deal with Willie and N.Gin's new robots specifically made to take advantage of their weaknesses. On a side plot Coco and Yaya begin to feel jealous that they can't bring their own friend/brother back to himself but someone he's never met can *'EPISODE #52: Lava Lair Battle: '''We learn near the beginning that Cortex is involved with ths plight, giving Tea a Power Crystal to lure Crash in as well as pouring mutagen in the waters during the Velo tournament to lure Iso into bringing the Bandicoots there, giving Tea the chance to manipulate Crash in the first place so that they will destroy the bandicoots together (Cortex's plan banking on Crash and Tea winning the fight) and return where Crash can be mind controlled fully and used to enslave the entire world as Cortex initially planned. Tea is only doing this out of the badness of her heart however, Cortex also promises to bring Slash back to her and return him from his beast like state. After that the heroes go the Lava Lair Lab of Iso (with the help of Capu Capu's dimensional counterpart, Pacu Pacu) to find the remainining mutagen and dispose of it but are met with Gizma, their shark-bandicoot foil. While it appears they aren't ready with a fight with him yet, Feral Crash is at least ready to physically hold him off, especially with Tea's command (Coco lives in a bit of a denial about her brother where as Yaya begins to notice how ridiculously insync they are) this is all stopped however when Slash also joins the battle physically overwhelming everyone there and nearly beating out Gizma's coordination and intelligence. When it appears they're all about to fall prey to Twin Crash the others also attempt to help (Coco, Nate ETC) but to no avail. The Evil Twins reveal how they survived and how they're controlling Slash. This results in all of the groups powers being put to the test in this intense power struggle. *'EPISODE #53: The Ultimate Evil? Maze to Malevolence: After barely losing the Twins gather Slash and consider their options, then deciding to go to the very root of Iso's lab. Why's this? At his base Iso contains and keeps Kau Kau, Uka Uka's dimensional doppleganger from reeking havoc. Iso realizes that for the good of the universe Kau Kau can't be released and sets a self-destruct switch on the lab meaning the group needs to stop them and steal Kau Kau and his case or die trying. *'''EPISODE #54: Kau Kau: 'Kau Kau is freed and the without hesitation he unleashes unspeakable evil upon the world. Now the heroes live in secrecy, hiding away from Kau Kau but not abandoning the 10th dimension (not only because they want to help the inhabitance, but because it's what Crash would do). Crash's condition begins to get worse at an accelerated rate, even seemingly losing interest in Tea. Gizma has joined their team in the time being with N.Gin and Willie joining Kau Kau (and planning to upsurp him) and the Evil Twins furthering their advances by mixing Slash's feralness with thier intelligence to create the ultimate weapon. *'EPISODE #55: 'Tea learns about the value of other people's feelings and lives as when she sees the turmoil Coco and friends go through over Crash she realizes it's the same thing she's going to go through with Slash, only with no one to comfort her. Aku Aku leaves the group to combat Kau Kau giving them one of his feathers so they can monitor the battle from his vision and he can monitor them. Aku Aku is defeated but finds out there is a counterpart of him in this dimension that matches Kau's strength. Before he is destroyed he transfers his power/soul to the feather he left, rendering him temporarily useless. Tea reveals part of this is is her fault and gives Coco the crystal, running off to find her brother. The group use the crystal and Aku's leaf to sense out his 10th dimension counterpart (Uak Uak). While this happen Kau Kau searches for Aku's energy to absorb it. *'EPISODE #56: 'Crash and Co. finding Uak Uak and search for Kau to subdue him while Tea, Slash and the Evil Twins fight to survive as well as keep Kau and his forces at bay. *'EPISODE #57: 'Tea's group appears to be finished when they're saved by. Dr.Cortex (,Tiny and Dingodile) who's come to reroute his plan back on course. The heroes arrive before things get ugly and the showdown is taken to the HyperSpace Temple. *'EPISODE #58: Uak Uak has been defeated. It seems all hope is loss, but the group still has one more trump card. Crash Bandicoot. Due to all his losses to him Cortex believe Crash is an invincible force and unleashes his newest mech powered by 24 (now 25, he stole it back from Coco) Power Crystals and relieves Crash of his mind control, fully heals him and buffs all of his abilities but with a catch. Crash is forced to battle Kau to the death. For once however Crash can't win. He's overall outclassed incomparison to Kau but Cortex refuses to let him stop being convinced he's an unstoppable force. Crash is nearly beaten to death before N.Gin and Willie release their newest weapon, a mech similar to Cortex's powered by this dimensions counterparts "Energy Diamonds". They're able to hold off Kau for a while but not long enough it appears there's nothing left to do when they're about to go out but Cortex pulls his final trump card. He uses the Power Crystals to enhance the speed of the Lak Burst infestation and Crash is fully controlled by the Lak Burst Energy. In addition Cortex gives him the power of the crystals and give him one last command before letting him. To destroy Kau Kau. Needless to say, this is overkill Crash goes into a full on rage and decimates Kau Kau with ease. After that he turns on his friends (and enemies) which the Aku feather (whch was on his head) tries to talk some sense into him. Crash is unresponsive and abandons the feather slowly closing in on his friends. It's quickly that his friends fear reminds Crash of what he's done all his life, saving the world and protecting his friends. It's then that Kau Kau uses a spell to revert to his human form where he had more power. Crash's chances are slightly outmatched until Aku gives him a power boost that allows him to defeat Kau and destroy his mask, defeating him forever. *'EPISODE #59: '''This episodes tells the tale of what N.Trance did while he stayed in the 10th dimension: he looked for the legendary lucious lake: Flow Falls. A location capable of regenerating and healing people. He plans on using it on his eye *'EPISODE #60: Cortex returns home without a fight, tired from the battle that just occured but not before reverting Slash back to his normal self and keeping the Evil Twins under his...WING (pun intended). With Iso's help the group is able to rebuild Aku Aku's mask and with his power combined with Uak's and the crystals are able to remove all mutagen from the land. Coco figures out a plan and has them give up some of their good mojo so that she can mutate it and remove all the Lak Burst from Crash and turn him back into his old self. N.Gin and Willie follow Cortex home and Tea and Slash wave the heroes farewell. The episode primary closes off the arc with comedic and closure like elements. A Greater Evil Saga ''Synopsis: Cortex has messed up badly. After the defeat of Kau Kau he had the perfect opportunity to turn on the Bandicoots by mindcontrolling Crash. This isn't his only oversight however, as he left all 25 Power Crystals with them basically allowing them to power nearly anything they want. He was officially kicked out of his own group by N.Tertain, a new leader who joined the group while Cortex was helping Tea from the sides. N.Tertain steals the Evil Twins back as well as keeping Willie and N.Gin leaving Cortex on his own. With this Cortex pledges creates an army on Mini-Me's and takes action against Tropy's Treacherous Troop. The Bandicoots even decide to help Cortex unveiling MANY stories of Cortex's past. Cortex Chaos Arc *'EPISODE #61: '''After being kicked out of the Evil Society Cortex pledges to get his thrown by any means necessary, even if that means releasing Nina. He and her recuperate at the Ice Berg Lab and use Nina's new found knowledge to create an army of Mini Cortexs to help them do tasks around the lab as well as assist in battle. With this Cortex is sent a message from the group that only the best of the society will now be able to perform the important tasks leaving 9 of the members N.Trance, N.Tropy, N.Brio, N.Gin, N.Oxide, N.Tombed, N.Tertain, N.Tangled and the Evil Twins to proceed with the important business. Together Neo and Nina will work together to stop the growing menace *'EPISODE #62: Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the first doctor, N.Tombed, an archeologist. *'EPISODE #63: '''Togethe Boldr Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the second doctor, N.Gin doctor of engineering. *'EPISODE #64: 'Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the third "doctor", N.Oxide, doctor of..."chemical engineering and racing". *'EPISODE #65: Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the fourth doctor, N.Tangled, doctor of phytology. *'EPISODE #66: '''Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the fifth doctor, N.Tropy, doctor of physics. *'EPISODE #67: Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the sixth doctor, N.Trance doctor of psychology. *'EPISODE #68: '''Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the seventh doctor, N.Brio doctor of biology. *'EPISODE #69: 'Together Cortex, Nina and the miNis make their way to the eighth doctor(s) the Evil Twins, doctors of "revenge" *'EPISODE #70: 'Cortex (leaving Nina and the miNis back at the Ice Berg lab) challenges N.Tertain to the final battle. *'EPISODE #71: Dingodile's Dilema: The Evil Twins have revealed that N.Tertain had been a diversion and that they've poisoned and taken control of the Ice Berg lab, as well as kidnapped Nina and are sending the lab a one way ticket into a huge Ice Berg that will crush it (in 5 days). It's at this time Cortex realizes he can't do it on his on, but not wanting to submit and ask the Bandicoots he searches out for some of his old allies. The first being: Dingodile who he must help escape Poto-Poto, Papu-Papu's son and prince of the tribe. *'EPISODE #72: '''Cortex recruits the fallen scientists as well as Tiny and the Komodo Bros. *'EPISODE #73: With five days left on the clock the newly reformed Cortex's Corruptive Commandos manage to penetrate the Ice Berg Lab and challenge the Evil Twins (who just so happen to have Uka Uka) where they are quickly out numbered and defeated, save for Cortex (who picks up his old Evolvo Ray). Who escapes and realizes he needs the bandicoots help. (4 days left) *'EPISODE #74: '''Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, Nate, Cortex and Yaya all team up to help Cortex take back his friends, family and lab! One problem though. The Evil Twins quickly catch on to Cortex and use his technology to disable all of Coco's technology. Or make it explode. Not only that but Uka has challenges Aku to a duel, causing the heroes (and villains) to force it on foot. This results in a few disputes and the bandicoots learning about Cortex's reasons for (wanting) to create the Evolvo Ray. *'EPISODE #75: Crash Clone Conspiracy 'Ayo and his sister Oya sense dark times ahead and help the crew get to Crash Island where they'll have enough troops to ransack the Lab. The Evil Twins gained enough Evil Mojo from Uka before his battle to allow them to hyponotize a wild abundance of people. This causes he Evil Twins to hypnotize all of Crash's clones and force them to battle it out. This eventually gets the Crash, Nate, Coco and Crunch into Jungle Cage match with some of the clones in an attempt to stay in the cage the longest without falling into the water. At the end of the day this brings up the question, why did Cortex try to evolve the twins? (3 days left) *'EPISODE #76: 'The group has regained the Crash Clones and their leader: Carbon, directs them to build a bigger boat and with Cocos help they can all set sale. However all isn't completely as sunshine and lolipops however, as Koala Kong and Pinstripe are attacking the group. But why? Simple: Tawna had played with both their hearts leaving them both fed up. Her solution was she would pick which ever one of them she deemed the better "bad boy". What better way to prove this then defeating the Bandicoots, which would also come with benefits. The group informs them that Tawna is obviously playing them fools rendering them depressed. The heroes try cheering them up (and getting them to join the army) by using some comic routines but eventually leave them with the moral that you shouldn't chase after people who're obviously using you, you're better than them and you should want to escape those relationships. They go to visit Tawna's house to get a full explanation but find she's gone off on other business. With that Koala and Pinstripe join the group. (2 days left) *'EPISODE #77: Mutant Mutiny: 'There's mutiny aboard the S.S Revengeancide when suddenly all the mutants go crazy, leaving Cortex to fend for himself. He quickly learns of the twins plan to turn his allies against him but Cortex quickly puts on his bigboy pants and goes on a mutant muting spree, using a tranquilizer to stop them. Cortex and the group realize they've been set back by this and won't make it in time and as such all of they reach out to the water elemental, Wa-Wa who comes to their need, only due to him being threatening by the bigger evil (the Twins) and speeds up the tides helping the Bandicoots reach the Lab. Ayo asks if Wa-Wa can inform his tribe and assist them in getting there which he gladly does (5 hours left) *'EPISODE #78: 'The group (with Wa-Wa's help) is hot on the Lab's tail but are under fierce attack. It's the Wa-Wa assists them by arming them with water cannons and when that fails, he traps the entire group in a bubble that sends them to the land, uses a huge tidal wave to bring Ayo's tribe closer to the Ice Berg lab while he is shot down, sacrificing himself.. The group make it inside, but only discover a maze game made by the twins. They split into groups of course to end the maze quickly (as if even one person reaches, they win) but to spice things up the Twins added little minigames to the maze, even to routes that lead to dead ends). The group takes a while but even succeeds at this. Next they fight off an enemy rush of all the (mind-controlled) doctors (excluding N.Tertain) and allies where Kenny arrives and helps assist. The Twins reveal its Nina whose been controlling the entire Ice Berg Lab's defenses. Not against her own will however as they're soon informed by Nina herself (as she thought Cortex abandoned her), much to Cortex's dismay. Kenny feels no remorse, leaving her wondering why Cortex even cared considering how "evil" he claims to be. Cortex then reveals the last part of his backstory: his childhood, as well as why he cares about Nina. The next room they enter is extremely expansive (as it is a minimized version of Twinsanity Island created by the twins) where the true battle begins. The Bandicoots and friends and the Crash Clones vs. the new and improved mojo mutated Ants as well as the healed vengeance filled doctors. Cortex finds himself rushing to Nina as the twins stated earlier that she's the farthest in and would be the first thing crushed by the Ice Berg. Cortex rushes through the large field to Nina and as he opens the door he finds the miNis attacking. He fights a slightly difficult battle but makes it through. It's the he finds Nina, filled with revenge, her feet and hands trapped in orbs that chain to the ceiling and floor allowing her to control the Ice Berg Lab's attack and defenses. In a hot fit of range instantly attacks him even breaking free to get into a fist fight but is soon told that Cortex always meant to come back for her. She forgives him and begins destroying the Lab's main controls in which the Twins tell her to return to her post. When she refuses her arms short out and she's instantly rendered weak. Its revealed the Twins put a virus in her gloves while she was hooked up in case she went haywire. This virus begins attacking her nervous system rendering her weaker and weaker as time goes, unless she returns to her post. While she refuses as she wants to help Neo, Cortex helps her back in anyway, where she goes unconcious. Cortex immidiately panics but is soon to find out that she's alright, just unconcious (and giving her energy to help power the Lab) as the Lab is now defending itself from the attempting to intrude Papu-Papu tribe as well as surveying the Grand battle. Nina is simply there to not help power the lab but to make Cortex suffer as he must face the inevitable fact that Nina is going to me crushed by the Ice Berg. (2 hours left) *'EPISODE #79: 'Cortex begins fighting the twins in which Uka Uka returns...victorious! But how? With the help of the Elementals of course. During his sacrifice Wa-Wa figured: why sacrifice himself for people he doesn't care about when he can revive his brothers and assist the ultimate evil, as well as get revenge on Crash and his friends. Cortex decides to play defense as he knows he can't fight all 7 of them at once (as he can barely handle 2) rendering him in a tight spot. It's then Aku Aku decides it's do or die situation and resorts to using the spell Kau used to transform himself into his more powerful human form. Together Cortex and Aku are able to match the villains until they resort to their human forms and the heroes begin getting devastated again. It's then Crash and friends arrive on the scene (as they finally made it to the door at the end) and help even up the odds (along with the clones). The struggle ends with, of course Crash and his friends pulling through leaving all but the Twins, defeated. The Twins realize they're cornered but only have 1 more hour to before doomsday. As such they engage encagement protocal and trap the heroes in an impenetrable...except Cortex. Why is this? The heroes watch from the sidelines (as well as the now concious Nina) as Cortex sits there in a room. Silent with one light in the middle giving off an eerie feel. It's then N.Tertain arrives on the scene and explains his whole reason for wanting revenge on Cortex. Cortex and N.Tertain quickly get into a shoot out afterwards where both of their ammo begins warring thin. They go down to their last shots in which Cortex is shot and the Twins automatically refill N.Tertain's. Cortex's survives however and as N.Tertain closes in on the doctor he thinks is unconcious, Cortex shoots his legs with the vaporizing ray. The Twins (more so Moritz, being fair) reload his ammo allowing Cortex to finish the duel. Impressed by the duel the Twins congradulate Cortex on his survival, but not long after kill the moment by reminding the group they have 10 minutes till the end. Cortex realizes Victor and Moritz have control over everything and begins shooting at them, resulting in him accidentally setting the heroes free. The heroes surround the villains and quickly force the Twins out of their position in the chair and get Cortex back in command. He promises not to betray them after all the help they gave but quickly finds the controls too complex for him. Embarassed, he hands the seat over to Coco...who also doesn't understand. With four minutes left on the clock the Twins are put back in their seats but threatened thoroughly as to make sure they don't try anything funny. They reveal they can't reroute the course when they're so close and try shooting the iceberg ahead, but to no avail. Even worse is that the lab runs out of energy yet was programmed to continue it's course to the Ice Berg no matter what, and Nina is on the verge of death. It's then Nina tells the Twins to put her back in control as she can save them. Victor says they can't but Moritz reveals he installed a cure just incase they needed her back in control. Nina devotes all of her energy to reactivating one escape route the twins had in mind: the teleporters. She sets the coordinates to Wumpa Island and gets the Bandicoots, Polar, Pura, Yaya, Nate, Kenny, Pinstripe, Willie, Koala, Dingodile, Tiny, the Crash Clones, the doctors, Aka and Uka to safety. Cortex helps everyone evacuate and wants to help Nina but realizes: if she attempts to leave the lab will power so regardless she's dead. He then gets the idea for her to use her bionic arms to stretch to the teleporter and take her hands out last second which should take her and Neo to safety. This plan is going strapping until the Elementals (returned to mask form) do everything in their power to hold her back. The end result is that Nina and Cortex escape...but Nina's bionic arms are ripped off leaving her with cybernetic stubs. Oh and everyone except the Ant Army and Elementals escaped alive. Victor pledges revenge on Cortex in which Cortex hits him with the prototype Evolvo Ray or the Vaporizer, instantly killing/banishing him. With that Moritz decides to join Cortex as his companion and Kenny destroys Cortex's Vaporizer before it causes anymore harm. Kenny also attempts to destroy the prototype Evolvo Ray in which N.Trance assists by hitting Cortex over the head. Kenny thanks him...only for N.Trance to pick it up shake it and shoot it at all of the heroes, sending them to an unknown dimension *'EPISODE #80: 'The Bandicoots find themselves in the peaceful 13th dimension, a place crawling with colorful cute creatures who only want to help them get home. Tension sparks a bit however when Kenny and Nate get into some sibling bickering on the topic that Kenny is never around helping Nate. In the end the cute creatures (Rainborians) introduce the heroes to the Twilight Gate, the HUB world of all the dimensions. They're told to hold hands and think about where they want to go if they all want to stick together. Conflicting message/goals occur however and Kenny goes on his seperate way once more (accidentally taking Yaya with him). The King's Wrath Arc *'EPISODES #81: 'Home again but not at rest, the Bandicoots attempt to build a portal to the Twilight Gate so they can find Yaya and (attempt) to reason with Kenny. They aren't without problems however as Fake Crash has been sent by Cortex to "bother them". He of course isn't of that much physical/metal threat other than being a major impediment to their plans. Meanwhile Kenny and Yaya find themselves in an enslaved city one Kenny had been planning on saving for a while. It is ruled by The Goat King a strong warrior who stole power by brute force decimating some of the world's strongest. Kenny notes how strange this place is for an alternate dimension but is more concerned with keeping Yaya out of trouble. They come across an alien named Foofie who sees Yaya as the most competent pure being on the planet and informs her that this planet is from a realm beyond this universe brought here under strange circumstances. He knows this as he is _______ of the universe whose power is yet to be released. This power is constantly hunted by The King's guards and as such Kenny and Yaya pledge to protect him. Back at the Bandicoots they eventually get the device up and running and test it finding good results. Fake Crash is then told by Cortex that if he can succesfully stand the Bandicoots in a techless dimension, he'll be promoted to second in command. Fake Crash being the gullible oaf he is has already formed an attachment to the Bandicoots already, causing him to contemplate betraying them. When they get to the Twilight Gate's doors howevert they find a certain purple dragon, unconcious and on the ground *'EPISODE #82: 'As the dragon awakens he reveals himself to be Spyro, clueless of how he got to this world. As they examine his powers they find him a valuable asset and get him to join the team. They begin searching for Kenny using a tracker and find them fighting off hoards of guards. They join the battle but are quickly outnumbered and captured by the Goat King's forces. Foofie escapes but continues on from a distance as he has grown to like Yaya.. The Goat King sentences the heroes to a battle tournament (to the death) for their freedom and Foofie keeps Yaya company. The group are soon informed in from their cells the rules of the tournament (being that you may fight to the death, all losers not killed in battle are to be executed after the tournament) as well as the brackets for the tournament. Foofie tells Yaya the reason the tournament is bloated with a lot of average people (228) is due to the fact the people attempted to revolt and were all defeated, captured and forced to participate, just like the gang. A dome is set over the castle and stadium trapping them inside and Yaya sends Foofie to inform the others to try to spare everyone so they can better device a plan. *'EPISODE #83: 'Matches: Ty vs. Bublé, Terry vs. Yaya, Gren vs. Coco, Spyro vs. Sasha *'EPISODE #84: 'Matches: Aku Aku vs. ?, ? vs. ?, Polar vs. Pura, Crash vs. Fake Crash *'EPISODE #85: 'Matches: ? vs. ?, ? vs. ?, ? vs. ?, ? vs. ? *'EPISODE #86: 'Matches: ? vs. ?, Planet Hero vs. Tak vs. Kenny vs. ?, Crunch vs. Tamra *'EPISODE #87: Matches: Ty vs. Yaya, Gren vs. Spyro, Aku Aku vs. ?, Pura vs. Crash *'EPISODE #88: '''Matches: ? vs. ?, ? vs. ?, ? vs. ?, ? vs. Tak, Kenny vs. Crunch *'EPISODE #89: Matches: Ty vs. Gren, Aku Aku vs. Crash, ? vs. ?, Tak vs. Kenny *'EPISODE #90: '''Match: Ty vs. Crash *'EPISODE #91: 'Match: Nate vs. Kenny *'EPISODE #92: 'Match: Crash vs. Kenny/Nate *'EPISODE #93: 'Match: Goat King vs. Crash *'EPISODE #94: 'In the conclusion of the tournament Crash are able to best the Goat King but only by a small margin. The King in a rage orders his army to come in and destroy them. The heroes attempting fighting it off but are having a loud of trouble. It's when Yaya is threatened Foofie channels his power and strikes down the entire army. It's not over however as Foofie can't control his power and does something unthinkable: he fuses all of the dimensions and their planets close together. After that he falls into a coma. The Goat King finds this as his "optimal conclusion" and kidnaps Foofie, taking his troops out to space to conquer the other planets. *'EPISODE #95: 'Goat King's forces begin invading the planets of the Universe taking advantage of the Dimensional fusion. His plan being to gain more power by fusing even more universe's beyond Crash's, it's obviously first priority to stop him. Goat King searches for this universe's _______ as Foofie isn't it and after capturing N.Oxide he discovers that Wumpa Island has the answers he's looking for (the Power Crystals and Gems). Aku Aku and the group catch wind of this as Oxide, who was captured by the Goat King, managed to get one last message in to Cortex that they're searching for the island. The villains team up with them to stop this threat gathering the crystals and gems quickly and using Aku Aku, Uka Uka and their tribe's powers to submerge the island, encase it in a protective bubble and seal the energy of the crystals. This proves effective until when they resurface a war of the worlds has begun with the Goat King threatening to eat Foofie unless they handle over the Crystals. *'EPISODE #96: 'The group figure out that Foofie holds a power similar to the Crystals via Yaya and decide maybe they can use their power to stop the king and restore peace. Coco fires up her classic rocket when they're suddenly stopped by the governments, who blames them for all this trouble. The Bandicoots tell them their plans and as such get more people to work on a better rocket. Before this though one of the characters comes up with a crazy gambit: taking all but one of the Crystals and Gems and going to the Goat King's battle ship. One character (Crash) offers them to him in prize of Foofie but at the same time Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Coco and Cortex launch an enormous death laser at the ship decimating everything. Crash would grab the Crystals, Gems and Foofie and use a special teleporter made by Coco to take the to chamber. Crash attempts the plan and it goes well...until Goat King anticipates their betrayal and escapes in an escape pod, leaving all the men on board to die. The teleporter was broken during Crash's little tussle in taking Foofie back forcing Crash to take refuge in a near by pod, being sent off into the depths of space with Foofie. *'EPISODE #97: 'Crash and Foofie land on Tak and Terrence's planet and learn of Goat King's rise to power (the Crystals revived Foofie). The two are given space suits to return home but they must promise to help Tak and Terry return. They do so and fly off into the depths. They however are a bit lost. Goat King's forces have claimed the Earth and he has returned to his thrown on his planet. The heroes refuse to take this lying down however and fly to his planet for the final battle. They discover they must participate in numerous games to reach the king for the final battle. The first game being chess which Cortex takes part in. During this Yaya slowly helps mend Kenny and Nate's relationship *'EPISODE #98: 'The group goes through other little games while their relationships keep growing. Meanwhile Crash continues trekking forward and joins the group at the end for the final battle. *'EPISODE #99: 'The group begins the battle with the Goat King having all of their weapons removed. He quickly realizes he has no chance and as such evens the playing field by fighting them 1v1. He's able to decimate most of the group leaving Crash, Foofie, Yaya, Kenny and Nate. Yaya fights for a bit but is not able to defeat the King. The King realizes Yaya is what gives Foofie strength and begins crushing her with his hands. This enrages Foofie causing him to rush forward, getting Crash, Kenny and Nate to join the battle. The Goat King realizes he can't defeat Crash and as such uses the rage enfilled Foofie to defeat him (using a energy dash) as well to morbidly hurt Yaya, causing Foofie to give up and go unconcious. Kenny and Nate are then forced to work together to defeat the Goat King *'EPISODE #100: Kenny and Nate fight Goat King together, learning more about each other and covering up each other's weaknesses and strengths eventually overcoming him. This results in the two brothers becoming closer than ever and promising not to let each other fall in someway without the other to support them. The team return back to Earth where Foofie sets his mind to it and undoes all the damage done to Earth. With this little burst of power he has he restores the universe back to the way it's meant to be and promises to visit them one day when he hones his skills and figures out what to do with the king. From there character development stuff happens. IDK we'll decide later *'EPISODE #101: '''Episode focused around character development *'EPISODE #102: Gotta Jack 'Em All! Part 1: An entire two years pass before anything big happens again involving the indefinite battle of good vs. evil. Iso has come to visit the group and offered them a challenge: to identify and jack all of the Titans (with some new ones added to the mix aka Alligatle (Alligator + Turtle) and the Giratle (Giraffe + Turtle) ). This begins a big race to decide who can be the Titan master. *'EPISODE #103: Gotta Jack 'Em All! Part 2: '''Continuation. Coco wins *EPISODE #104: Koala Kong Jr.: The group are visited by Koala Kong who reveals he got married!...to Tawna. Two years ago. A bit after episode 76. And had a kid. Koala Kong Jr. This is great news as Tawna has finally settled down and stopped spreading romantic chaos! This however isn't good news to some. Specifically Pinstripe who kidnaps Koala Kong on his way hope causing his son to go on his first adventure *'EPISODE #105: 'Coco is finally taller than her big brother! But at what cost? Being a clone (tentative backstory) of Crash she isn't a purebred mutant and as such, AGES. She notices this and begins to worry about the future, if she'll even have one. *'EPISODE #106: Stormy Ascent: N.Gin has built a castle on Crash Island and plans on absorbing their powers to create one powerful mutant to end them all. Kenny refuses to let this happens and tries to scale N.Gin's castle, but has also been stuck with the pleasure of having to help Fake Crash (who was kicked out of the Cortex Commandos for "not wanting to be the bad guy anymore" during the Devastation Laser event during the A King's Wrath Saga). Luckily enough he's also joined by Nate and Yaya (who he's beginning to form an interest in) *'EPISODE #107: The Ultimate Crash Clone: '''All of the Crash clone's powers are successfully absorbed into one wombat captured by N.Gin. This wombat goes by the name of Willie and has been given one task: to crush Crash! Can the heroes reason with this monster and get him to return the powers to their rightful owners before all Crash's go extinct? To Be Integrated *Cortex goes back in time and tries to conquer the old west, but Crash won't have that will he? Eventually they get stuck in medieval times together and have to...work together '''again' *Victor comes back for revenge and decides to power his new army and devices with a common item: Wumpa Fruit *Viscount Devil hears of The Goat King's plans and realizes his fatal flaw: he was missing the Great Power Crystal. This leads to a battle to form the continuum's ____ before everyone else *The planned final part of the series. A battle royal of good vs. evil to see which is going to triumph for 1,000 years. Involves the gods "Naughty Dog" and "Traveller". *the corteX-Men ideas *Aku Aku Chant **Booda Booga **Ooga Booga **Rutabaga **OooohAaaaah *Wumpa Fruit taste like a mix of mango and really sweet apples *Crash-22 Scrapped Material The Onslaught Event Saga Synopsis: Cortex is kicked out of his own council and left for dead in the Uka Temple. In the temple he finds the tomb of Onslaught and revives him to exact revenge on Crash and the Tropy's Treacherous Troop. Onslaught quickly betrays him and Neo uses this as an excuse to return to the team. What follows is an epic battle of Onslaught vs....everyone who isn't Onslaught (or Kenny and Nate for that matter). #'EPISODE #5 Total Data Island: '''All of the data on ALL computers, Coco's, Cortex's, EVERYONE'S, are wiped of all their data, and when they come back on, the data is replaced with the word "ONSLAUGHT." #'EPISODE #6 Crash Clone Conspiracy: Onslaught secretly takes over Cortex Island, and hypnotizes some of the Crash Clones (That's how the war starts on the island). Crash, Coco, Crunch and Carbon go to Cortex Island to see how they're all doing. BUT. Something's wrong with them, as they haven't all been good. The Crash Clones are at war with each other, and Crash and his friends must stop them. Kenny and Nate somehow get involved. Jungle Arena- Crash gets to the end in which he must battle the hypnotized Crash clones and Carbon in a platforming battle royale. #'''EPISODE #7 Tropy's Time Twister Terror: Cortex reveals to Crash and his friends that he released Onslaught, so they use N.Tropy's Time Twister to try to stop him from doing so. They fail. #'''EPISODE #8 The Fall of Onslaught: '''The Final Battle. Versus Onslaught. He uses Kenny's, Nate's and his own power to fight the heroes and villains. Iso "Good" Cortex and Jimmy Grimley use the power of the Titans to open a portal to the 13th Dimension, where Onslaught is trapped and frozen in time. Episode involving Foofie going to Earth to find Oxide Gallery Concept Art CBA Crash Concept.JPG|Concept art of Crash from the series' first iteration CBA Coco Concept.JPG|Concept art of Coco from the series' first iteration. Art to Take Inspiration From Wpid-crashbandicoot1a.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-UK.jpg 27047070844_5217fcd005_h.jpg 27380408650_c9cb7dc80c_h.jpg Skylanders_Imaginators_Crash_2.jpg